fӕrie
by nom de plumee
Summary: "You don't know, but fairies are real."/ Ini hanyalah sebuah oneshot sederhana, sebuah alternate reality fic HAPPY FAMILY./ kid!Cagally, fae!Shinn./ Enjoy!


**fӕrie**

by: nom_dp

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

 **Note:** AR dari AU Happy Family! POV simple minded young Cagalli

000

* _you don't know, but fairies are real_ *

000

Cagalli berjalan mendekati Yzak dan Dearka yang asyik tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang menangis yang belakang roknya terkena lumpur. Di balik tubuh keduanya, gadis cilik itu bisa melihat ada kuas habis pakai yang berlumur lumpur. _Oke,_ tidak perlu IQ setinggi IQ Einstein untuk tahu kalau Yzak dan Dearka sudah menjahili anak perempuan itu.

Cagalli yakin.

Menggelembungkan pipinya, si pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan pita hijau itu menahan diri agar tidak menendang betis keduanya; seperti kejadian ketika ia membuat mereka menangis setelah mengejek Kira. Ia hanya berharap keduanya sudah lupa kejadian itu dan mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebenarnya, Cagalli tidak mau bertanya pada duo jahil itu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mengingat di pesta itu, ia tidak familiar dengan siapa-siapa selain kakaknya, Athrun, Dearka, dan si empunya pesta, Yzak. Apalagi, baba dan bubunya berkumpul di dalam manor, berpesta bersama para orang tua anak-anak lain. Maka, pelan-pelan, ia pun mendekati keduanya.

Meremas roknya, gadis cilik itu menepuk punggung tangan Dearka. "Kakak liat Kak Ki'a sama Kak Ath'un nggak?"

"Ohhh, kamu nyari Kira dan Athrun?" tanya Dearka sambil saling senggol dengan Yzak.

Menyeringai, duo kanak-kanak yang baru masuk sekolah dasar itu berdiri di kanan dan kiri Cagalli, merangkul gadis yang bahkan tingginya belum mencapai bahu mereka masing-masing itu.

"Dari sini, kamu lurus aja, Cagalli. Tadi Kira dan Athrun masuk ke situ," terang Yzak sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk taman labirin di halaman belakang rumah Joule itu.

"Bene'an?" tanya Cagalli lagi.

"Iya," jawab Yzak, padahal jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya saling bersilang pertanda ia berbohong.

Melirik kawannya, Dearka mengangguk. "Iya, kami nggak bo'ong, kok. Coba aja cari di situ."

Mengangguk, gadis cilik itu berjalan ke pintu masuk labirin, yang dibuat dari pagar-pagar semak yang dipotong dan ditata sedemikian rupa. Ia sedikit ragu untuk memasuki taman itu, menengok ke belakang ke arah duo pirang dan perak itu. Keduanya menggestur _shoo-shoo_ pada gadis cilik itu, mendorongnya agar segera memasuki taman labirin itu. Maka, gadis itu pun memantapkan hatinya, mengambil langkah pertama masuk ke taman labirin itu.

Lurus, berbelok ke kanan.

Lalu berbelok ke kiri, melewati belokan dan lurus terus, kemudian berbelok ke kanan.

Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, gadis itu kemudian memilih berbelok ke kiri.

Belok kanan, lalu ke kiri, kanan, kiri, lurus, kanan, dan ke kiri.

Semakin lama berjalan, gadis itu semakin bingung.

Bahkan, suara panggilannya pada Kira dan Athrun sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh keduanya. Mengira kedua kakaknya (well, satu kakak kandung, satu orang yang sudah dianggap kakak) bersembunyi, ia pun bersemangat mencari keduanya, berharap segera menangkap keduanya. Tapi—

 _Dimanakah_ dia sekarang?

Ia tidak tau dimana dirinya. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke pesta, melapor pada bubunya karena Kira dan Athrun bersembunyi di tempat yang sulit, ia berbalik. Tapi ia hanya melihat jalanan yang sama persis satu sama lain.

Cagalli mencebilkan bibirnya, lelah mencari-jalan yang dilihat dari mana pun sama saja dan membuat bingung. Di sudut matanya, sudah ada tetes air mata tertahan. Tapi ia tidak mau menangis, karena babanya bilang, menangis itu cuma untuk anak cengeng dan babanya tidak mau punya anak cengeng. Cagalli pun mengusap air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya itu dengan lengan bajunya.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah menginjak rumput-rumput, kemudian ia mengikuti lorong-lorong dari semak-semak tinggi. Ia kemudian mendengar suara samar tetesan air, air mancur.

Cagalli bersembunyi di balik rimbun semak-semak mawar, mengintip tiga ekor burung merah di samping air mancur.

 _Oh_ , ia akan bertanya pada babanya tentang burung unik itu. Burung itu berbulu sangat merah, dan ukurannya kecil, hanya satu kepalan tangannya. Ia belum pernah melihat burung semacam itu dalam buku katalog yang dibelikan orang tuanya. Penasarannya semakin menjadi, maka ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mengendap-endap mendekati tiga burung yang kini nampak mematuk-matuk sesuatu.

Cagalli mengucek-ngucek matanya, semakin mendekati targetnya, ia dapat melihat ada sesuatu di punggung para burung itu. Ada sesuatu aneh berwarna cokelat tua yang seperti lumpur di punggung burung-burung cantik itu.

 _Bruk._

Cagalli tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, tersandung kakinya sendiri. Suara jatuhnya menarik perhatian makhluk-makhluk di sekitar air mancur itu. "Halo?" sapa gadis kecil itu ketika ia mendongak.

Ketiga ekor burung itu mengembangkan sayap mereka lalu menerjang Cagalli. _Sesuatu_ aneh berwarna cokelat tua yang seperti lumpur di punggung burung-burung kecil itu berdiri, seperti manusia. Dan Cagalli, dalam keterkejutannya menjerit keras ketika ia melihat _sesuatu_ itu memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah besar yang mengerikan. Ia melindungi kepalanya dengan lengan-lengan kecilnya.

Hingga suara kepakan sayap itu menghilang, gadis bergaun hijau itu tetap menyelubungi kepalanya.

Hening.

Pelan-pelan, Cagalli mengangkat lengannya, mencari-cari keberadaan burung-burung menyeramkan itu. Menyadari burung-burung itu sudah tidak ada lagi, gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan napas lega. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati air mancur, penasaran ingin tahu apa yang dipatuk-patuk oleh burung-burung itu.

Di sana, ia menemukan _sesuatu_ yang kecil terbaring bercahaya temaram. Ia kemudian menangkup makhluk itu, meletakkannya di telapak tangan.

"Waaah, ini apaan? Kok kecil lucu bercahaya sih?" tanya Cagalli pada makhluk kecil di telapak tangan kecilnya itu; telunjuknya menekan-nekan perut makhluk kecil itu.

Mahluk itu memukul telunjuk yang ukurannya hampir-setara-dengan-ukuran-tubuhnya itu. "Hey, sakit! Stop!"

"Ohhh!" Cagalli berseru dengan sepasang mata memancar rasa kagum. "Bisa ngomong!"

Makhluk kecil itu berusaha berdiri di telapak tangan gadis kecil itu. Ketika ia sukses berdiri, meskipun dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar, ia nampak jelas mirip dengan manusia. Ia punya lengan dan kaki. Pakaian makhluk itu berwarna cerah, merah hati yang berkilap tertimpa sinar matahari. Bentuknya pun lucu, karena kain merahnya hanya menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Dan … apa itu yang ada di belakang?

"Ehhh?" Cagalli yang merasa penasaran pun menjumput lengan makluk kecil itu, mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan sepasang matanya.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?!" makhluk kecil itu berteriak sambil bergerak-gerak –lengannya yang bebas mencoba meraih jari-jari Cagalli yang menjepit lengannya itu.

Cagalli sendiri bergumam, memutar-mutar makhluk itu. "Uwaaah! Ini …,"–Cagalli menyentuh dua pasang sayap di punggung makhluk itu–"…sayap, kan? Kok bisa, sih?" tanyanya lalu melanjutkan pengamatannya sambil mengelus-elus dan menarik-narik sayap bening itu.

"Hei! Hati-hati! Nanti sayapku putus!"

"Ups."

Cagalli meringis merasa bersalah. Dengan lirih ucapan maaf, gadis cilik itu menurunkan makhluk kecil itu di telapak tangannya. "Kamu apaan, sih? Kayak capung, tapi kok bisa ngomong? Kalau capung, jenis apa? Caga belum pernah liat capung kayak kamu di buku yang Baba beliin. "

Makhluk kecil di telapak tangan Cagalli itu mendengus kesal sembari menepuk-nepuk badannya yang berdebu dan dipenuhi luka gores. Lalu dengan sabar ia menggetarkan sayap-sayapnya, membuat serbuk-serbuk kemilau berjatuhan. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Cagalli itu, seolah tersinggung dikatai seperti capung. Sementara itu, Cagalli terus mengoceh dengan lidah yang cadel, terkagum-kagum melihat telapak tangannya yang berkilauan terkena serbuk sayap makhluk itu.

"Hei…"

"…."

"Hei…"

"…."

Cagalli terus meminta perhatian makhluk kecil itu. Sesekali menekan-nekan badan makhluk itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau ini, bisa berhenti tidak, sih? Nanti kalau luka-lukaku tambah parah gimana? Kamu mau tanggung jawab?!"

Makhluk kecil itu menyentak Cagalli, merasa kesal terus menerus diganggu. Sementara itu, Cagalli yang terkejut, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada air mata yang meremang di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi Caga kan cuma nanya …."

Si cilik berusia tiga tahun itu masih berusaha menahan tangisnya, wajahnya memerah. Makhluk kecil yang melihat raut wajah anak itu pun berubah panik. "Hei, jangan nangis. Nanti kamu jadi jelek kalau nangis begitu. Aku nggak marah, kok. Ssssh … sshhhh …."

Cagalli mengusap matanya. "Habisnya … kamu nggak mau bilang sih, jenis capung apa."

"Aku bukan capung! Aku ini _fae_ , tahu! Peri! P-E-R-I! Pangeran kerajaan peri!"

"Pangelan?!"

"Kamu nggak liat mahkotaku ini, apa?"

Cagalli menyipitkan matanya, menangkap kemilau emas yang tertimpa cahaya matahari, tepat di puncak kepala makhluk kecil yang mengaku sebagai pangeran kerajaan peri itu. "Wah, iya, ada mah'ota kecil. Kamu pangelan bene'an?"

Sang pangeran peri itu memutar bola matanya.

Cagalli tertawa senang. "Asyiiik, Caga punya temen pangeran, dong. Namamu siapa?"

"Shinn. Shinn Asuka. _Pangeran_ Shin Asuka, Bocah."

"Ohhh …." Cagalli hanya berseru penuh kekaguman.

Shinn mengelus-elus pipinya yang tergores-gores, sambil bertanya pada gadis cilik di depannya: "Kamu siapa?"

"Cagalli Hibiki. Umulku tiga taun," ujar Cagalli sambil mengangkat tiga jarinya, "Aku tadi lagi nyali Kak Ki'a sama Kak Ath'un. Tapi malah nemu pangelan …."

Cagalli memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti, namun dengan logat yang masih cukup cadel. Sementara sang peri sibuk mengurusi sayapnya, mencoba membentangkan sayap berkerutnya yang ternyata juga terkoyak itu. Dengan empat sayapnya itu, ia mencoba mengudara, tapi langsung terjatuh, tak mampu terbang. Untung saja Cagalli cilik sigap menampung jatuhnya sang peri.

"Sial, sayapku …."

Cagalli terhenyak, segera mengingatkan, "Bubu bilang kita nggak boleh ngomong jelek, Pangelan!"

Shinn mendengus. "Iya, iya. Terserah. Aku perlu membetulkan sayapku. Aku tidak bisa terbang kalau sayapku berkerut dan koyak begini. Semua gara-gara tiga prajurit Jibrian itu!"

Cagalli menggumam kecil, kemudian ia menggenggam tubuh Shinn dengan tangan kirinya ("Hei, Bocah! Ap—?"). Sementara jari-jari tangan kanannya menghaluskan sayap-sayap itu. "Sini Caga bantuin."

Cagalli kemudian duduk di rerumputan, tidak peduli bagian belakang roknya kotor. Shinn berpegangan pada telunjuk gadis cilik itu, membiarkannya menghaluskan keempat sayapnya –ia menguap beberapa kali, nampak mengantuk. "Hati-hati, Bocah. Jangan sampai sayapku sampai tambah rusak. Dan tolong jangan menggenggam badanku terlalu kencang!"

Cagalli mengiyakan.

Keduanya pun diselimuti keheningan, dengan Shinn yang sesekali terbangun dan terpekik ketika dirasanya genggaman tangan Cagalli terlalu erat, atau ketika dirasanya tarikan pada sayapnya terlalu erat. Cagalli hanya tertawa kecil, tapi kemudian mengurangi kekuatannya. Ia berkonsentrasi membetulkan sayap-sayap Shinn yang berwarna bening namun terasa seperti kertas buku mewarnai yang diberikan Tante Lenore.

Saking konsentrasinya, ia tidak menyadari ada suara-suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia benar-benar kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Athrun dan Kira muncul dengan rambut yang dipenuhi ranting-ranting semak. Tangan kecilnya menutup secara reflex, meremas tubuh Shinn dengan erat.

"Caggy!" seru Kira sembari menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kak Ki'a! Kak Ath'un! Caga nyaliin dari tadi!" seru gadis cilik itu sambil berdiri lalu menubruk kakaknya.

Athrun mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli. "Kenapa main di sini? Acara keluarga Joule sudah hampir selesai!"

"Kamu bikin khawatir, Caggy!"

Cagalli cemberut. "Maaf, Kakak. Tadi Kak Zak sama Kak Dea'ka bilang kalau Kak Ki'a sama Kak Ath'un main di sini, makanya Caga susul."

Athrun dan Kira saling pandang. Dalam hati merasa kesal karena teman sekelas mereka itu sudah mengerjai Cagalli yang masih kecil itu. Entah akan ada kegegeran seperti apa bila Cagalli tidak mereka temukan.

Athrun merangkul bahu adik sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kita kembali ke pesta."

Kira menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Cagalli, lalu menggiringnya menjauhi air mancur.

"Ah, Kak, Kakak, aku tadi dapat temen baru, lho. Ada pangelan peli…" lapor Cagalli lalu membuka genggaman tangan kirinya. "Eh? Pangelan?! Pangelan?!"

Di telapak tangan kiri Cagalli, Athrun dan Kira dapat melihat _pangelan peli_ yang terkapar. Cagalli mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil peri itu. Gadis cilik itu nyaris menangis ("Pangelan … jangan mati … hiks.") ketika Athrun mengambil makhluk itu, merasakan hangat tubuh manusia kecil itu. Kira bergantian menyelidiki makhluk kecil itu. Dan jelas, bentuk makhluk bercahaya temaram itu mirip dengan manusia –yang _bersayap_.

Saling bertukar pandang, Kira dan Athrun mengucapkan satu-satunya hal yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka: " _Dia_ beneran asli."

Hari itu, Cagalli membawa pulang seorang pangeran peri yang berada di ambang kematian setelah tubuhnya digenggam terlalu erat. Kakak beradik Hibiki menyembunyikan hal itu dari kedua orang tuanya, menyimpan makhluk ajaib itu di dalam rumah-rumahan boneka di sudut kamar Cagalli. Keduanya merawatnya hingga sembuh.

(Dan jangan lupakan pengalaman mengerikan yang dialami Shinn ketika Cagalli mendandaninya dengan pakaian boneka karena pakaian aslinya koyak di sana-sini. Atau ketika Cagalli meletakkan Shinn di atas bantalnya, mencium kepala peri itu sebelum tidur. Atau ketika Kira dan Cagalli bermain keluarga dengan Shinn sebagai anak.

Peri berdarah bangsawan itu tak mau mengakui, tapi selama penyembuhan sayapnya (yang benar-benar retak karena Cagalli), ia cukup menikmati bermain bersama para bocah itu, melupakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai pangeran untuk sementara waktu. Heh, ia bahkan cukup senang melihat wajah merengut Athrun dan Kira ketika Cagalli lebih memilih bermain dengan dirinya.

"Sister-complex!"

Shinn tidak pernah memberitahukan arti sebutan itu pada Athun dan Kira.)

Seminggu kemudian, keluarga Hibiki plus Athrun memulai kebiasaan baru, mengunjungi kediaman Joule.

Tentu saja, hanya satu alasan yang dimiliki Athrun, Kira, dan Cagalli: mengunjungi kawan peri mereka. Setelah Shinn sembuh total, mereka mengantarkannya pulang ke labirin Joule, karena kerajaannya ada di sana.

Setiap selang waktu tertentu, ketiganya selalu berkunjung, kadang pulang dengan tawa karena akur dengan putera tunggal keluarga Joule, kadang pulang dengan pipi sembab atau luka-luka karena bertengkar. Yang jelas, ketiganya selalu menjenguk kawan kecil mereka. Dan pada saat-saat itu, ketiganya akan pulang ke rumah membawa berbagai macam benda ajaib, salah satunya sebuah bandul merah kecil yang bersinar dalam kegelapan, hadiah spesial untuk gadis cilik yang telah menyelamatkan pangeran kerajaan peri.

000

end

000

Jadi… saya nonton ulang GS/D, tapi yang remaster XD Gosh, saya jatuh hati lagi sama AsuCaga. Demi apah kokoro nggak kuaaat. Berharap ada movie tentang mereka… *berdoa dengan khusyuk*

Dan uh, fic ini cuma pinjem background situasi HF dan nggak berhubungan dengan HF (HF is totally reality, not fantasy, okay!). Maafkan keganjilan bahasa para bocah di atas, ya. Saya masih belum bisa menyesuaikan.

I hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
